Livin' on a Prayer
by Esperata
Summary: Jeanette has a revelation watching Simon. Will things ever be the same?


Livin' on a Prayer

At that moment, Jeanette knew. As she felt her legs shake and her heart skip a beat, as her eyes grew wide and her lips parted, she knew with absolute certainty. She loved him. With her whole heart, body, and soul, she loved Simon Seville.

She realised that though she'd thought she loved him before, she'd never experienced it like this. She felt like she was the guitar he was playing. It was her spirit he was strumming. Her emotions that were vibrating in rhythm with his song. Everything around her faded out of existence. He _was_ everything.

For a blissful few seconds that could have been forever, but was still not long enough, Jeanette stood entranced. Surrounded by the protective spell of his solo. Then Alvin took up the singing again and the spell broke. A fan's elbow jabbed Jeanette in the head and she staggered off to the side.

"Did you get a good shot?"

"I… er, don't know. I got hit in the head."

"Oh! Let me see." Eleanor sat her down.

"Honestly Jeanette, you're useless." Brittany said mindlessly. Jeanette suddenly welled up and began to cry.

"Brittany!" Eleanor scolded.

"I didn't think she'd cry about it."

"It's… it's alright. It's just… my head. I think I need some air." She staggered up and headed for the door. Her sisters began to squabble behind her but she ignored it. As the cool air hit her she took deep breaths and calmed herself.

She'd heard the phrase 'love hurts' but until tonight she'd never believed it. It wasn't the lovers' fights and break-ups that hurt. It was loving someone this much, being so close to them, and yet always too far away. Always apart, even when together.

Of course she'd thought she loved him before. He was sweet, and clever, and kind, and handsome. And she liked being around him. He always made her feel special. But until tonight she'd never felt that sudden rush of emotions so deep it was like drowning. And though the moment had passed, she could still feel an ache inside.

"Oh! Hi Jeanette." Simon had come out through the door beside her. For a second she couldn't speak. She felt her body pull towards him like a tide to the moon.

"Hi." She said weakly.

"It's wild in there tonight." He leant back next to her and took deep breaths. She watched his chest rise and fall. "Did you catch my solo?" She nodded. He frowned slightly. "Are you OK?"

"I hit my head."

"Oh, let me see." And before she could protest he had his hands in her hair and was gently stroking it aside. She bit her lip and tried not to tremble. "Does this hurt?" She was aware of his fingers on her head, massaging in little circles. She forced her mouth open to speak.

"No." He was so close to her now she could feel the heat radiate from him. In the cold night air he was a source of warmth. She could smell him too. An indefinable musk that was pure Simon. She wished she could bottle it so she could always have it with her.

"It doesn't seem to have left a mark." He gently smoothed her hair back and smiled at her. She stared up at him with wide eyes. His eyes glittered like the stars. He _was_ the heavens. The trembling she'd held in check suddenly took over and she felt her body shiver. "You're cold!" And he put his arms round her, pulling her close to him. She felt his hands rub her shoulders and she melted against him. All thought fled from her as she rested her head against his chest. She sighed.

She had no idea how long he held her like that. While there, it was forever. As soon as he pulled back, it was bare seconds. The only comfort was seeing his eyes again. He was looking down at her with a puzzled expression. Like he hadn't realised she was there. His hands were still on her shoulders. She felt them tighten slightly and pull her back towards him. Or was that the tide?

She was floating towards him and he was leaning towards her when the door crashed open and the spell was broken.

"Simon! Come on! We're back on!" Simon had looked away immediately and Jeanette had jumped back instinctively. Now he glanced back at her and she wondered what he saw. A little girl out in the cold? His friend taking a breather? Or did he see something else? He waved as he hurried after Alvin. She leaned back against the wall.

Her heart was hammering in her chest. Tonight, she knew, everything had changed. Now all she had to figure out was, what happened now?


End file.
